This invention relates generally to means for mounting a video projector so it can project onto a screen or the like, and more particularly to a mounting which normally conceals the projector above a ceiling, but can lower the projector into position for operation.
Various types of projectors are known. Perhaps the most common is a motion picture projector. More recently, so-called "video projectors" have been introduced for projecting light onto a screen to produce pictures derived from electrical signals obtained from wireless signal receivers or from some storage medium such as a disc or a tape. One such projector is generally described in a sales manual number MK0579MP8401P1-002 by the Sony Corporation entitled Universal Video Projector, Dec. 1983 revision. A copy of that manual is to be enclosed with this patent application and the contents thereof incorporated herein by reference.
One way to mount the projector is shown on the front page of the manual where it is on a movable cart between two tables in a conference room and is projecting onto a screen. On page 21 of that manual, there are four schematic diagrams, one showing a ceiling mount used with a flat screen, one showing a ceiling mount used with a concave aluminum screen, one showing a desk top use, and one showing floor use. On page 12, in the lower right-hand block of pictures, is shown a type of hanger or post by which such a projector is hung from a ceiling. The post mounting of a video projector has some disadvantages. Where the ceiling is low, it cannot be used effectively because the projector reduces headroom, and can be an undesirable obstruction when it is not in use, and when it is in use too. In any case, it is exposed to dust and possible theft. Moreover, some might regard it as unsightly. The present invention is directed to overcoming such disadvantages of the ceiling mounts heretofore known for video projectors.